Everytime You Lie
by Blu-bubble2297
Summary: what if eli has his doubts after the frostival can clare try to make him see that she has changed, or is eli buried in his lies about what happened over the christmas holidays NOT A SONG-FIC
1. Chapter 1

Waking up to my annoying alarm clock after my somewhat ok Christmas holiday wasn't the best reminder that I have to get up and choose an outfit since the degrassi rules have opened up to actually allow "street clothes".

After spending 3 weeks of Christmas in Glen/Edwards residence stuck in Jakes room because of his grandparents were staying in my room, which to me makes no sense since jakes room is bigger than mine. My whole 'family' shut me out most of the time and when they would talk to me it was jakes grandparents criticizing my every move.

The only thing that actually kept me sane was Ali we were hanging out whenever her new boyfriend was busy. I still haven't told her about the kiss me and Eli shared at the frostival I haven't yet made sense of that problem yet.

"Clare honey its time to get ready for your first day back at school, can you wake up Jake for me please?" my mothers voice broke me from my thoughts.

I get up and brush my hair and I put on my skinny jeans and a flowy top and go into jakes room. As soon as I open the door I hear his dog snores, yeah I don't know how I slept in here before, as I try shaking him up I glance at his clock and its 7:15 that means I have 15 minutes to get on the bus for school, I choose not to go with Jake. Why is jake sleeping like a dead animal I mean he doesn't move I've tried everything so I started jumping on the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Jake yelled as he jumped of the bed like a spring.

"Well I tried waking you up its not my fault you sleep like your dead!" I yelled back at him.

"Its 7:20 why the hell did you wake me up so late? Oh my god I'm gonna be late!"

"You have like 40 minutes left god your such a girl" I yelled as I was walking out of his room I heard him muttering something under his breath but I'm used to it.

As I walked down the stairs I swear I was scarred for life glen and my mom making out on the couch and glens hand was under her shirt.

"Jakes getting ready and I'm gonna go now I don't wanna miss the bus." I said making both of them jump as far apart form each other as they could go.

"Oh honey why don't you ask Jake to give you a ride I'm sure he won't mind." My mum said stuttering slightly.

"I prefer the bus bye!" I said as I walked in the kitchen to get an apple knowing there wont be anything in the fridge. As soon ad I stepped out of the door I was greeted to the cool air with a little fog today was a perfect day in my point of view.

After the longest bus ride ever I finally got to degrassi and I was still one of the first to arrive along with the couples who want to spend a lot of 'quality' time together. As I looked around I Eli and my heart skipped a beat he was breath taking with his usual skinny jeans and the coat he wore to the frostival. He glanced up and we saw each other I nervously walked towards him.

"Hey" I whispered he looked at me his eyes looked guilty and nervous

"Clare I need to say something to yo-" I cut him off.

"Eli if you're going to say the kiss at the frostival was a mistake then we both know that isn't true" I took in a breath I never knew I was holding and continued "I know you felt what I felt as well"

"What about Jake?" he whispered nervously

"Jake? Really Eli Jake? Jake was the rebound from our relationship."

"Clare so many things have changed since we last spoke, before the kiss, im a whole new person." He spoke softly.

"Who said we are the are people Eli we've both changed maybe you more than me but I actually think we could be happy together."

"And how do I know your not just going to leave me at my weakest point." Eli hissed at me but still stayed just above a whisper

"Eli please"

"No Clare I've gone through too much I can't have you hurt me again" and with that he turned around and walked into school. I was glued to the ground unable to move knowing I did this to myself. The tears started falling down my face as I ran I ran to the closest place I could think of: the park. I layed down on a cold bench wishing I had my jacket and Eli to keep me warm I soon drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**ADAMS POV**

As the lunch bell rang through interupting from his lecture I ran out of the class as soon as we were dissmissed and headed straight to the cafeteria to get one of the big cookies. Once I hade my meal and two of the big cookies (score!) i saw Eli sitting alone.

"hey dude wats up? How was your christmas?" I asked. When he looked up he looked like shit."wow dude, you look like you've been hit by a bus!"

"Thanks so much Adam you look great aswell." he said in his usuall sarcastic tone."Adam I fucked up big time." Oh god Adam has to save Eli's problems again.

"With Clare?" I asked as I sat down on the seat next to him.

"How'd you guess?"

"All of your problems somehow involve Clare"

"Well this is worst than all of them put together. When I saw her this morning i was ready to tell her i still love her but once i saw her i froze and screwed everything up. I told her we can't be friends because i 'think' she will hurt me again." he said frustrated.

"Well have you seen her apart from this morning?" I asked knowing the answer was 'no; but hoping it was 'yes' cause I haven't seen her either and i know what she can do when she is upset.

"No man, ive been looking for her since this morning. Have you seen her you guys are in most of the same classes?" he turned to look at me i shook my hed and started standing up.

"Whatever you did you must of hurt her so much since she isn't here so you need to stop moping around and help me find Clare before it starts to snow. Ok? He stood up and sprinted out of the school i followed behind him.

"Where do you think she is? i mean she was here when i left her."

"You left her after you broke her heart? Nice move Romeo. Lets start looking at her house she could of gone home and i have a key." I said calm, but on the inside i was freaking out!

"Good idea but why do you have a spar-Never mind lets just go" He said confused. We started running to her house i quickly unlocked the door and Eli ran up to her room and came back down seconds later.

"She's not here" He said dissapointed.

"Are you sure?" I asked he looked at me like i had two heads.

"Of corse im sure seriously im not stupid. I double checked ok?"

"Yep lets go to the uh park i guess" i sudgested.

"You look at the park I'll look somewhere else."

"Where?"

"Just go to the park and call me if you see her." And with that we both walked in different directions. As i was heading to the park i started humming to a song I couldn't name.

I approached the park and started looking around for Clare. I saw a fighure lying on a bench freezing i walked up the the girl and realized it was Clare i took my mhone out of my pocket and called Eli.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: (I hate these too) **

**I just wanted to say i have no idea where this story is going I'm NOT going to stop writing but i just would like to hear your opinions on what I could do with this story it's my first fanfiction so I'm a little stuck. **

**Thanks **

**Blu**

**BTW thanks for the reviews! **

**/)_/)**

**( . . )**

**C(")(")**


End file.
